All New, All Different Marvel Cinematic Universe
The All New, All Different Marvel Cinematic Universe is a Live-in Action film franchise based on Marvel Comics. The franchise features an alternate continuity for the original Marvel Cinematic Universe. Films 'Phase One' [[Spider-Man: Web Warriors|''Spider-Man: Web Warriors]] The franchise's first film and the alternate sequel to ''Spider-Man 2 directed by Sam Raimi and produced by the Russo Brothers. The film stars Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker / Spider-Man, Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson / Iron Spider, James Franco as Harry Osborn / New Goblin, Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner / Hulk, Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man, Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow, Daniel Gillies as John Jameson / Winter Wolf / Man-Wolf, Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch, Liv Tyler as Betty Ross, Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Cobie Smuldlers as Maria Hill, Ian McDiarmid as Professor Phineas Mason / the Tinkerer, William Hurt as General Ross and Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury. The film focuses on Peter Parker having to learn teamwork when a new threat unleashed by Hydra puts New York at risk. Peter must work alongside Iron Man and Hulk to defeat the forces of Hydra, currently led by the mischievous mad scientist known as the Tinkerer and his personal super-soldier assassin: the Winter Wolf. Wolverine: Gods and Mutants The franchise's second film and a companion to Spider-Man: Web Warriors directed by Bryan Singer and starring Hugh Jackman as Logan / Wolverine, Anna Paquin as Marie D'Ancanto / Rogue, Patrick Stewart as Charles Xavier / Professor X, Chris Evans as Steve Rogers / Captain America, Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Halle Berry as Ororo Munroe / Storm, Ian McKellen as Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto, Natalie Portman as Jane Foster, Tom Hiddleston as Loki, Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton / Hawkeye, Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver, Jaimie Alexander as Sif, Liev Schreiber as Victor Creed / Sabretooth, Kevin Bacon as Sebastian Shaw and Anthony Hopkins as Odin. The film focuses on Logan having to join forces with his old friend and war partner Steve Rogers / Captain America and the prince of Asgard Thor when new hostile threats arrive from other worlds. [[The Thunderbolts (film)|''The Thunderbolts]] The franchise's third film and a follow-up to 'Spider-Man: Web Warriors' and 'Wolverine: Gods and Mutants' directed by Joss Whedon and starring Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier, Kristen Stewart as Felicia Hardy / Black Cat, Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine, Paul Rudd as Scott Lang / Ant-Man, Joe Manganiello as Flash Thompson / Agent Venom, Jaimie Alexander as Sif, Terry Crews as the voice and motion capture of Korg, Michael Rooker as Yondu Udonta, Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson, Emily Blunt as Amora the Enchantress, Javier Bardem as Franklin Hall / Graviton and Andy Serkis as Ulysses Klaue. The film focuses on a group of individuals who are brought together by Agent Coulson to stop Amora the Enchantress, who has manipulated the new villain Graviton to her side and is planning to wreak non-human damage on Earth. [[Avengers: Ultimate Revolution|Avengers: Ultimate Revolution]] The franchise's fourth film and an alternate sequel to the 2012 ''Avengers film, also directed by Joss Whedon and starring most of the main casts of Spider-Man: Web Warriors and Wolverine: Gods and Mutants and introducing Auli'i Cravalho as Kamala Khan, aka Ms. Marvel, who is the film's overall protagonist. In the film, the Avengers work their way to expand their team as they contend with the threats of war by Thanos and his new Black Order. At the same time, Peter Parker starts a new responsibility as a superhero mentor when he is assigned by the Avengers to look after and train Kamala Khan, a young Inhuman girl who wants to prove herself to be just like her heroes and (as Parker, Mary Jane and Rogers sense) imposes a great hope for all mankind against Thanos' threat. 'Phase Two' New Warriors The Franchise's fifth Film. Directed By Sam Raimi. Starring Auli'i Cravalho as Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel, Shameik Moore as Miles Morales / Kid Arachnid, Stuart Allan as Sam Alexander / Nova, Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker / Spider-Man, Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson / Iron Spider, Kristen Stewart as Felicia Hardy / Black Cat, Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man, Brie Larson as Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel and Samuel J. Jackson as Nick Fury. The film focuses on the titular superhero group (consisting of Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel, Miles Morales / Kid Arachnid and Sam Alexander / Nova) training with the Avengers to prepare themselves against incoming threats. And as their first challenge: they band together to stop Madame Hydra and Attuma, who are competting against each other over an Infinity Stone which crashlanded on Earth. Ghost Rider: Vengeance The Franchise's sixth film and a reboot to the 2007 film. Directed by James Gunn and starring Oscar Isaac as Johnny Blaze / Ghost Rider, Alison Brie as Roxanne Simpson, John Boyega as Blade, Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Stephen Strange, Adam Driver as Blackheart and Geoffrey Rush as Mephisto, the film centers around Johnny Blaze mastering his alter-ego of Ghost Rider as he teams up with Doctor Strange and Blade to hunt down demonic souls unleashed by Mephisto and Blackheart all over the world. Blaze also seeks revenge on Mephisto for causing his father's death and defying their deal. Marvel's White Tiger The Franchise's seventh film. Directed by Jon Watts and starring Victoria Justice as the titular character, Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa / Black Panther, Dev Patel as Hector Ayala, Mary Elizabeth Winstead as the film's primary antagonist, Ian McShane as Kraven the Hunter and Andy Serkis as Ulysses Klaue. The film focuses on Ava Ayala, with help from Wakandan King T'Challa, training to follow her late brother Hector's footsteps as the White Tiger. As she balances her normal life with her role as White Tiger, Ava must also take on a crew of smugglers attempting to hunt Inhumans on her country. Avengers: Into the Avengers-Verse The Franchise's eight film and the sequel to Avengers: Ultimate Revolution, which focuses on the Avengers working to save the universe from a mysterious being called the Beyonder, who seeks to turn the multiverse into a war arena over an event called "Battleworld". The film stars an ensemble cast of actors reprising their roles from the previous ANADMCU films and includes Helen Mirren as Madame Web and as the Beyonder. Phase 3 [[World Tour Avengers|''World Tour Avengers]] The Franchise's ninth film. It is intended to be of Musical genre and will star Chris Pratt as Peter Quill / Star-Lord, Taylor Swift as Alison Blaire / Dazzler, Donald Glover as Hobie Brown / Spider-Punk and Ralph Fiennes as Victor Von Doom / Doctor Doom. 'Short Films' '''Phase 1' Marvel's Howard the Duck A spin-off short-film centered on the comic-book character of the same name. Released alongside [[The Thunderbolts (film)|''The Thunderbolts]], the short-film centers on the misadventures of Howard the Duck, who is working to escape capture by alien bounty hunters hired to bring on his head. The film stars Seth Green reprising his role of the titular character. '''Phase 2' TBD 'Soundtracks' MonsterVerse'' Crossovers''' A series of crossover films between the '''''All-New, All-Different Marvel Cinematic Universe and MonsterVerse. Avengers vs. Godzilla The Avengers access a parallel dimension of New York, where they find themselves face to face with Godzilla. But then, a new threat (of which Godzilla is willing to stop) approaches and the Avengers and the gigantic monster king must team up with to save the world before all is lost. Kong and the Squirrel Girl Stranded in Skull Island, Squirrel Girl forms a new bond of friendship with King Kong. But she also must help him contend with great threats to his kingdom, including mercenaries who plan to capture him and a monstrous creature which seeks to overthrow Kong as the new king of Skull Island. Category:Franchises Category:Movies Category:Marvel Category:Crossover Films Category:Crossovers Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:All New, All Different Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:ShadEmman's ideas